Canvas
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Cloud is vandalized and Genesis and Sephiroth are much pleased. Gift-fic for Tobi-Uchiha.


For Tobi-Uchiha, who has me hooked on this damn pairing! And cuz she guessed where Zack was first! =3

* * *

Genesis stared in rapt fascination, his smoky blue eyes dancing as the object of his scrutiny flushed bright red.

"Cloud," Genesis began, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. "Not that I mind the view, Love, but why are you covered in chocolate?"

And covered he was.

Dark runny streaks raced over his cheeks and pooled in his hair like a brown halo, while dark, half-melted icing formed finger-marked patterns over his shirtless, still-developing chest. Genesis had yet to see the back, but from the thorough way the front was covered, the back was bound be just as lovely.

As if dazed, Genesis languidly stared at his young lover, who blushed even harder under the gaze and began fidgeting when Genesis snapped his PHS open and pressed the speed dial for 1; he already knew who Genesis was calling, and he made a move to go clean up because—let's face it, a horny Genesis plus a yummy Cloud equaled instant fun times, and Genesis was more than happy to share the entree.

And the dessert.

An arm locked around his waist just as the auburn-haired man purred, "And just where are _you_ going my tasty little treat?"

Genesis caught the sound of a silky baritone answering and barked out, "Room. _Now_, or I'll start without you." Then he snapped the cellphone closed and smirked, all without taking his eyes away from his captive. "Now…where were we?"

Uh-oh. Cloud knew what that look meant. Instantly, heat surged through his body, intensifying the blush and causing him to squirm a bit in a futile attempt to alleviate the sudden pressure in his pants. Mouth dry, Cloud stared up at Genesis, noting the lazy way the man's eyes seemed to travel over his face. When the older man leaned down, Cloud obediently tilted his head, but to his surprise, those eager lips bypassed his own entirely and opened…so that a long, wet tongue could languidly lick a warm, glistening trail across his cheek.

Cloud moaned, his eyes fluttering as Genesis continued the slow movements, his broad tongue cleansing the cadet while he hummed a faint rhythm of contentment every so often. He barely even registered the strong hands that lightly turned his cheek in the opposite direction, away from Genesis until the man made a vague growl that was quickly silenced as smirking lips claimed Cloud's in a searing kiss.

Genesis had to admit, the sight of one of his lovers claiming the lips of the other gave him more than enough room for pause, but when Sephiroth tried to claim his prize without sharing, he scowled at the smug green eyes inches away until they consumed his vision and he suddenly found a delightfully skilled tongue sucking at his own, licking at the roof and corners of his mouth as if seeking the taste of the chocolate that he had already removed from their cadet's so-pale cheeks.

"Seph…" Genesis sighed, one of his hands running across the blonde's frosted chest without thought. Cloud squirmed at the searching strokes every time they brushed across his sensitive nipples, his mind foggy as he watched his older lovers press together and give in to a slow tangle of mouths and tongue. Seeing the auburn-haired SOLDIER's hand grow slack, he lifted the limp appendage to his mouth and copied Genesis's cleaning technique, his tongue darting between his lips and lapping at the elegant fingers in a kittenish manner; it wouldn't do for them to forget about him after all.

It was Sephiroth's turn to stare as he watched Cloud work his tongue, his whole body taut as he saw Genesis sift his free hand through chocolate-speckled blonde hair and _purr_. With a needy growl, Sephiroth tumbled them all onto the couch with an effortless yank, making certain that his legs spread wide enough for the boy to straddle as he gave a startled squeak at the sudden movement. His satisfied smirk was the only warning his youngest lover got before silver hair was carefully flung over a leather clad shoulder and a long tongue was working at his stomach and chest, greedily mouthing mountain-pale skin.

Pouting at the sudden loss of his mewling armful, Genesis reached underneath Sephiroth's mouth and deftly undid the cadet's belt buckle and wormed his hand inside; what he found made him pause. "What's this…?" Sephiroth registered the interested noise he made and paused long enough to observe what had caught the redhead's attention before giving a pleased smirk. "Oh…"

"Ah…I, uh, I m-meant to grab some, but Zack, he ambushed me in bed and I just threw some pants on to—" He watched Genesis lean over to look at the thoroughly flushed boy and kiss him breathless before pulling back and giving him a gentle smirk. "I like it," the pretty First Class murmured against pale lips. "Going commando suits you, my Cloud…"

Sephiroth, however, was a bit more curious as to Cloud's stammered explanation. "I am aware that you decided to spend the night with Zack as you both were training late, but why did he feel it necessary to cover you in frosting of all things?" _And why was he doing it while you were naked_, was left unsaid, but heard all the same.

Cloud ducked his head into Sephiroth's chest in embarrassment even as his voice wavered between heat and exasperation. "He got me while I was sleeping and woke me up when he sprayed it all over my face. I guess Angeal heard all the commotion, because…" here Cloud's voice wavered more to embarrassment once again. "Umm…he came in and he and Zack went in the shower, and Zack told me it'd be in my best interests to come here and shower…"

"That old dog," Genesis said fondly, trying to resist laughing at their Cloud's embarrassment. Sephiroth looked mildly disgruntled before sighing and lightly tilting Cloud's chin up to meet his lips in a gentle kiss.

A wicked smile crossed Genesis's face as nuzzled against the flustered cadet. "What would you say to us living by example and cleaning you up then," he purred.

Cloud was more than happy to comply.

* * *

"Pay up, kiddo," Zack demanded.

Cloud wrinkled his nose in distaste but responded to the order by digging through his wallet for a twenty gil note and rolling his sapphire eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're the man, blah blah blah."

"I _told_ you they'd tumble you no matter what you look like, didn't I?"

Cloud gave a rather loud harrumph. "You still shouldn't have ambushed me while I was asleep!"

Zack chuckled and reached out to ruffle the other teen's hair. "Heh. The best canvas is a still canvas and that, my friend, was a work of _art_."

* * *

Ficcie for Tobi-Uchiha! *prances around in glee* she made the bunny bite me, so I'm showing off half of the results. ^_^

Side-Note: Heh, I was actually three steps away from naming this after a yearly city event here called "Chocoholic Frolic" where you pay $35 to look at chocalate body art, canvas art, and eat every expensive chocalate in the world and take it home for later. *licks*


End file.
